an odd loud house story
by YNH GLIZZY
Summary: it is what the title says it is, plenty of lemons
1. the beginning

Hello everyone, my name is ydn glocc skeme, but you can just call me glocc. This is my first story. My stories are inspired by a writer by the name 'Geo soul'. I recommend reading his stories, they are amazing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Loud House**

it was midnight in Royal Woods, a very intelligent 4 year old that goes by the name 'Lisa Loud' was conducting an experiment. The experiment involved creating a human from using others D.N.A. It was a complex, meaning it was hard as hell to get a needle in someone's arm without looking suspicious. Being the smartest child, she did something to make it easier on herself.

_ 7 hours ago_

Most of the louds were in the house, the ones that were out were Lincoln and lori. Lincoln was over at Clyde's house while Lori was shopping. Before Lincoln left the house, Lisa wanted to tag along to collect some blood, although she did not tell him why. "Please, Lincoln, I just want to see how normal boys behave when they are with other boys, it's for a really really really important project." Lisa said while trying her best t not look suspicious. "Ugh, fine, but if you break or fool around, you will NEVER come with me again to Clyde's, got it?" the white haired boy said with a scowl. Lisa sighed "Yes." Lisa said with a look of seriousness of her face. Lincoln smiled as they got in the great Vanzilla and made their way to their destination. When they reached Clyde's house, they got out of the van and made their way to the door and knocked. While waiting, Lincoln asked "So you wanna see how we act?" Lisa looked up with a straight face and replied "Correct, I want to see the behavioral differences between males and females." Clyde came to the door and greeted them and lead them inside. While inside, Lisa set her bag full of what she needed down beside Lincoln and pulled out a notebook along with some pills and a pen. She took notes while the two talked to each other. 37 minutes passed before one of them wanted something to drink, "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink, you guys want anything?" Clyde said. "Yeah, get me a water." Lincoln said while playing the game system. While Clyde was in the bathroom after he made drinks, Lisa went into the kitchen and got her pills out and crushed them until they were like Kool Aid powder, she then stirred them into the drinks and sat back down in her seat. Clyde came out of the bathroom and gave Lincoln his drink before taking a sip of his own. "Oh sorry, Lisa, do you want anything?" Clyde said in an apologetic tone. "Negative, but thank you for asking." Lisa said while waiting for the boys to drink their waters. "Hey Clyde, do you feel funny?" Lincoln asked while falling to the floor and blacking out, "OH MY GOD LINCOLN, A-" Clyde yelled before blacking out with as well. Lisa went to her bag and got her needle along with some empty insulin bottles. She put the needle in her brother's arm, drew some blood, and put the blood in the bottles before doing the same with Clyde. Hours passed before they woke up, Lincoln and Clyde were starting to question what happened before thinking that Lisa could have done what just happened. "Lisa, did you do this?" they both asked while Lisa shook her head. Lincoln rolled his eyes and called Lori to pick him up, "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Lincoln said to Clyde before fist bumping goodbye before making their way to the door. Lori arrived and the two got in the van and went back home, not saying a word to each other. Once they were home, Lisa avoided talking to her other sibling as she more focused on what she had planned.

_ Present_

"Time to see if it will work" the genius said before placing the blood samples in a machine she had mad for this moment. The machine whirred and flashed bright light for several minutes before the process was complete. Once the machine finished, the glass door slid open revealing a mixed 14 year old boy with curly black hair, his eyes were a dark hazel, his height was 5'7, he wore a shirt that had aesthetic roses on it, a pair of true religion jeans, black socks, and a pair of Timberlands. He stepped out and he was cute as a button, he had a sweet personality as well. "By god, I didn't think it was possible!" Lisa said while in shock. She walked towards him and touched his arm to feel how real it was and it was real. Lisa looked up, took a notebook out and said "Your new name is Alex Black."

**Well guys, that's our first chapter, this is a chapter 1 of a ? chapter series**


	2. Meeting the family

** Welcome to chapter 2**

** Disclaimer: I don't not own The Loud House**

Alex walked around the room for a bit, confused on why there was so many machines in Lisa's room. "What is this?" Alex said while pointing at the machine he came from. He fiddled around with it, he was amazed on what he saw. Lisa looked up at him and took his picture, of course the flash was on and made him see out of place colors for a brief moment. "It is one of my projects, the main purpose of it is to make new humans using blood samples." Lisa replied while writing "Day one" on her polaroid photo of Alex. Alex made his way to the door and asked "Can I go out there?" He wondered how the rest of the family would react to seeing a person that the never met inside their home. He cracked the door open to look at what was outside the room, he seen nothing but darkness because it was still night,

"I the morning, the current time is a little late, we don't want to make too much noise if we leave the room. If we do right now, most likely we will wake someone up. However, in the morning, I will introduce you to my family." Lisa replied as she got in her bed. Alex slowly closed the door and sat on the floor before going to sleep.

_Morning _

Morning had come and Lisa was getting prepared to introduce the new human to her family. Alex had woken from his sleep and stood up and started to stretched, "So what are the plans for today?" he questioned before finishing his morning ritual. "You will be introduced to my family, tested, and you will be able to do anything you want in your free time." The genius said as Alex gave a smile as Lisa went downstairs and set everyone one the couch. "Everyone, last night I made someth0ing that most people might think is impossible." Lisa said before calling Alex downstairs. Alex slowly a nervously walked down the stairs. "I have created a human using only 2 blood samples." Lisa said before motioning to Alex to stand beside her so her family can see him. The girls stared at Alex in amazement, "He's so handsome" Luna said while CLEARLY having a thing for him. Alex blushed and smiled, "Thank you." He said while still blushing at the rocker's comment. "Alex, these are my sisters. And these are their names." Lisa said as she started telling Alex who is who. Alex looked up and waved to everyone, "It's nice to meet you all. Sooooo, Lisa, when are we going to do those test you were talking about?" Alex questioned while looking at the photos on the wall and then looking at the girls. "They begin now." She replied while she took Alex to the kitchen. "You will lift this garbage can up and you will tell me if it's heavy." Lisa said he lifted said garbage can up. "It's a bit light, I'm not hurting or anything." He said before placing it back down on the floor. "Excellent, you have passed your first test" Lisa said before running different test on him.

_** 30 minutes later**_

Alex finished all of his test and went inside to rest and learn more about the family. He examined the girl that made a comment about him and seen the way she acts towards others, during this a girl in a red hat and overalls sat beside him

"How long are you staying with us?" she asked

"Hm, I'm not sure. How long do you want me to stay?" He replied

Lana thought about what he said and that she needed someone that was like a 2ndbig brother to stand up for her.

"FOREVER!" she exclaimed before hugging him as he hugged back.

"we'll see." He said with a smile.

Alex got up made his way to the couch which where most of the family was at. He stopped and looked at Lily, picked her up, and held her like a rifle.

"GRRRRRRRRA, POW, SKRRRRRA" he said making Lily laugh before he put he down so she could resume playing.

He looked at Lincoln and asked, "So what's it like growing up with a big family?"

Lincoln told him about how things can get complicated and hard. Alex looked at Lincoln in confusion, "Really?" he said. Lincoln nodded. Alex sat back down and thought about what he said and thought deeply. The girls didn't seem like they could do any harm to him or cause trouble. He knew Luna had felling for him just by listing to what she said earlier.

** A few hours later**

Alex spent the rest of the day learning about the family he was put in and helped out with chores, he examined their behavior, how the dress, the way they talk, etc. He asked the sisters what life was like in a LARGE family, he got different answers. Some said that it was hard or easy, some told him the crazy events that happened such as: pranksgiving, them getting banned from pools in a 50-mile radius, them getting banned from the supermarket, etc. Alex didn't seem shocked but amazed at how things like that can happen, especially the pool incident. He seen lucy and wonderd why she was so quiet. He assumed she just didn't want to talk to anyone so he continued with his day.

_** Night**_

Night had come and everyone was getting ready to go to bed to start a new day. There was a LONG line to the bathroom and Alex was patient thinking that it would take no time for the girls to take a shower. Nigga was wrong. The girls seemed to take their time in the showers, he could've swore it took at least 1 HOUR for him to get his turn.

_** 1 hour and 49 minutes later**_

There were 5 more people in line and Alex was still patient. Being in a line for so long, Alex's legs grew tired and he started to grow impatient. The girls could see that he was uncomfortable and some went to their rooms just to shorten the long ass line. Alex's turn finally came and he was happy as _FUCK. _He sat down on the toilet to rest his legs before getting in the shower. He turned the water on and took his time unaware that the door was cracked open and a certain someone was watching him bathe. He finned showering, dried off, put on his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirrior one last time before going to bed. Once done, he made his way to his room before Luna called his name

"Yo Alex"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second"

"Sure"

He entered Luna's room and she locked the door. Luna and him sat on the bed with Alex. "i know i've only known you for a few hours but...i have feelings for you, you're such a sweet guy, so caring, and so handsome" the rocker said while blushing. Alex was speechless by her words, he didn't know what to say. Finally, "Well that's sweet, i didn't know someone like liked me" he said whil trying to hide his blush that was appearing on his face. without warning, she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him, alex did the same. _'she is a good kisser!'_ he thought. they stopped kissing, luna looked him in his eyes and said "Alex, i want you inside me and only me". she got undressed and gave a seductive smile while licking her lips. She walked towards Alex and rubbed his crotch while, YET AGAIN, licking her lips and gave him a evil look. "Bruuuuh, why you doin' this, we just met?" alex asked while becoming horny, "in this house, we gotta treat our guest like kings" she said while getting on her knees and unzipped his pants revealing a huge bulge. For a second, he swore he could see small hearts in her eyes. "Well isn't this a treat?" she said while she took his member out and began to lick the shaft as well as taking it into her mouth. She began to deepthroat him and nigga it was like HEAVEN, while she was doing so, he began to bob her short haired head. she took his dick out of her mouth and began to give him a handjob, "You like this don't you, daddy?" she asked before getting shot in the face with cum. "fuck YES!" he replied while making out with the rocker, soon the where on the ground and cloths flew across the room

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAND that's a wrap for chapter 2. Thanks for reading and have an excellent dayyyy, Please leave suggestions on what i should do for my next story or chapter**


	3. A 'THE WALKING DEAD' SPECIAL

**Here's a short 'The Walking Dead' chapter**

**This will not affect the other chapters story wise **

It was midnight as the louds were rushing through the woods Lynn Jr. on a stretcher. The reasoning for this is because Lynn was getting extremely sick during their camping trip, their car ran out of gas on their way to the hospital. As the rushed through the woods, they seen a bright light thinking it was a stopped car. Said family ran to the light only to have a circle of headlights all around them and guns pointed at them from every angle.

The louds set the sick teen down carefully and put their hands in the air. The men lined the family up in a line and made them get on their knees. "Alex isn't gonna be happy with this" one of the men said while pointing a gun at their heads. The character named alex is someone that Lincoln double crossed his past. The same one in the previous chapters, but in a different universe. There was a trailer infront of them and the figure that came out scared the hell out of everyone. Alex stepped out wearing nothing but black leather, he had a baseball bat covered in barbed wire named _Lucille. "_pissin' your pants yet?"

"isn't this a treat, the people I HATE are right infont of me on their knees and crying, oh boo hoo, maybe if your son never stole from me, you all would be scott free. I never EVER did think I would see you guys ever again." He said with a smirk. Lucy started to cry silently and a few other of the girls did the same. "wh….what's the meaning of this?" the goth asked in a trembling voice, alex squatted down and said "Your brother, well, he took two very important things from me. Those thing are my grandmothers watch and the quilt she made me. Now, why he took them, I do not know but I told him this. ' _if I see you with your family, you will all pay for what you did'. _and here we are, I warned him but he DIDN'T FUCKING LISTEN! So…now he will pay" he got up and twirled his bat around and whistled, they knew that death was approaching them and at a fast rate.

He looked at Lincoln and said with a smirk "I guess you didn't care about what I said, I guess you're willing to get someone hurt." Lincoln looked down in shame and said nothing. Lynn looked up with the teariest eyes and asked "What are you going to do to us?" she said while trying not to cry. Alex hesitated for a brief moment, "have you heard of an eye for an eye? If you take something important from me, I WILL DAMN SURE TAKE SOMETHING IMPORTANT FROM YOU!" he exclaimed while he took his bat off his shoulder.

"NOT ONE BIT OF THAT HORSESHIT FLIES HERE" he yelled. Everyone went silent for a while until alex did something that made them cry. "I got an idea." He said as he pointed his bat at Lincoln, "ennie, meenie, Minnie, moe" he said while the bat pointed at a random person as he did the rhyme. "catch, a tiger, by its toe. If, he, hollers, let him go. My mother, told me, to pick, the, very, best, one. And you, are…" he said as he hesitated on who to kill. "It." He said as he walked up to Luan and pointed the bat at her, they knew what was coming next and some couldn't watch because of the gore. Lucy, lana, lola, and luna buried their head in their hands and began to weep.

"if anyone moves or says anything, cut the kids fingers off and feed 'em to their mother. You can breathe, you can cry. Hell, you're all going to be doing that." He said as he swung the bat over the jokester's head. Luan rose and surprisingly not dead, "fuck…you…..faggot" was her last words before he took several more swings to her head. After several swings, her head was nothing but what looked like bloodied shredded meat that has been mashed. Finally, the swinging stopped, as alex lifted his bat up, he said "oh my goodness, look at how bloody this is." While getting small amounts of Luan's blood on Luna's face. He could see that the family was crying about the death that just took place infront of them, he looked at them and said in the most apologetic voice "I can see this is hard on you guys, I'm sorry, I truly am," before switching to a smile and a smart ass voice "but I did say it. So…..back to it". He took two swings at the father's head. Lynn sr. lifted his head up showing the brutal mess that alex made. His head was missing a lock of hair, he had two big ding in his forehead from the swings alex took at him, he was extremely bloodied, and his left EYE popped out it's socket. Alex held his bat behind his back and asked Lynn sr. "buddy, you still there? It SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO SPEAK, but you just took a hell of a hit. I hit you so hard, your eyeball just popped out, and it is gross as shit." The father spoke his last words as well, "rita…rita I'll find you" he said as alex swung at him some more while literally beating his brains in.

Several minutes passed before alex finished, "you can go now" he said as him and his gang left the family while said family mourned their losses


	4. lessons

Welcome back to part 4

Moans were filling the white haired boy's room; we see two figures with sweat making their bodies shine in the moonlight. We see lucy and Lincoln going at it. I don't think it's legal for a 11 year old to have sex with his younger sister that's *moves closer to the mic to earrape the readers* FUCKING 8 YEARS OLD. But in this chapter, she's gonna be 12. Let's see why they going at it.

**A few hours earlier after school**

Lincoln was currently in his room read some ace savvy, the best comic ever, while listing to 'Something in the way' by Nirvana. "This is heaven, absolute heaven." He said with a smile as he got up and went downstairs.

Said boy made his way to the kitchen with the intentions to make a sandwich and watch some westworld on HBO. He got out two slices of bread along with some PB&J, not knowing the little goth girl was behind him. He was spreading said ingredients along the slices and turned around. Lincoln jumped sending the butter knife he was using for the peanut butter into the FUCKING ceiling, "oh hey lucy, whats up?

"nothing, just wanted to see what my adorable little brother is up to" she said with a smile as Lincoln blushed, making him red as a red bandana. "oh, uh…I'm just making a sandwich and about to watch some tv. Westworld, to be more specific" lucy gave a confused look, "it's a park that is just cowboy robots and the guest can do whatever they want, it's like the walking dead game, your choices affect their story." The white haired boy said as he took a bite of his finished sandwich.

"cool" lucy said as they both sat on the couch. Lincoln turned on westworld and started at season 2 as lucy scooted closer to him, so close that she could hear him breathing. Both of our soon to be love birds watched the show or a while, lucy thought to herself about what they should talk about and she finalyy came up with what to say. She looked at him and said "so how are you and Ronnie Anne doing?" "not s good, she was told by someone that I was cheating on her which is not true. She thinks that I don't truly love her." He said before taking another bite of his DELICIOUS sandwich.

"damn" she said in shock as she laid he head on is lap. "I'm sorry that that happened, just remember that I'm always her for you." She said as she gave him a hug as Lincoln hugged back. " Thanks luce, you're the best sister a kid could ever have." He said as she leaned in for a kiss. Both of their lips connected and came apart, "that's for coming to tell me what happened," she kissed him once more as she said "and that's for telling me how good of a sister I am tonight I have a gift for." She said with a wink. Lincoln gave a nervous smile, "what is it? Is it a video game?" he asked while she shook her head.

He didn't want to ask any more questions due to the fact he might ask too many and become annoying, so he just sat there watching westworld as the character William as lemat revolver explodes as his fingers blow off. As the show went on about loops and the maze, lucy asked a question that has always been on her mind, "Lincoln, have you ever…had..ummmmmmmmmmmmm…..sex ?" she wondered. Lincoln didn't how the fuck to answer that question.

"n-no, not yet." He answered as lucy rubbed his groins making said boy hard while his dick bulged against the denim jeans. "oh really, do you wanna know how?" she asked while she started to unzip his pants. Lincoln gulped as he moved her hand up and down. "y-yes please." He said with a nervous smile. Lucy gave a seductive smile and put his meat back inside his pants, "I'll give you 'lessons' later" she whispered in his ear as she zipped up his pants. Lucy went upstairs and started to finger herself as Lincoln continued to finish his show. Later that night, lucy walked into his room not making a sound as she woke him up, "Lincoln, are you ready?" Lincoln gave a nod of assurance.

**Present**

Now after that, we can see what the kiddos are doing. We see Lucy riding Lincoln's dick like a pony while he sucks her c cupped breast making the goth moan. She brought herself of his 8 inch dick and proceeded to get on her knees while rubbing her breast, she then started giving him a nice and slow handjob and stopped making Lincoln nearly cum on her. But wait, there's more, she did this intentionally so he would want to have sex so he could…ya know. C U M. "p..please don't stop, lucy" "say it louder" "PLEASE DON'T STOP LUCYY, I WANT TO BE YOUR SEX SLAVE!" he exclaimed, luckily for him, the family members are heavy sleepers so no one heard the sexual yelling. Lucy started blowing him and did it with passion, "ok, but only because you asked nicely." She said as she bobbed her head. Lincoln grabbed her head and bobbed it faster because he had no patience to cum because it was late and a school night. And BOOOOOM, he came in her mouth so much that it was dripping, she swallowed a small about before rubbing some on her face and tits while doing the ahegao face. "I love my masters cum and I love my master." She said while doing the ahegao face once more.

They both lied in the bed before saying "I love you" and kissing each other before going to sleep. We zoom out on the scene from the ceiling while Dumb by ,the BEST BAND IN THE WORLD, Nirvana plays before fading to black.

_**Thanks so much for reading this chapter, I would appreciate it if you guys would leave reviews on the next chapter or story. In an upcoming story, a writer, geo soul will be featured. Thanks so much for reading and I wish the best luck to you, have great day :)**_


End file.
